powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trini Kwan(War Of The Wizards Universe)
Trini Kwan later known as Trini Kwan-Chiang is the Orginal Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and later became the Final Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. She is one of the legendary rangers that lead the war against Zerak until his defeat in Ultra. She is the reincarnation of the brother of who was meant to be married to Lou Chiang. Her and Julia together end up correcting an old wrong that was done by the butcher and have participated in the battle against Zerak in a total of four teams as last counted. Personality Trini is a kind, thoughtful and compassionate girl. She is also the second most mathematical and scientific of the original Rangers, next to Billy Cranston. She is also rather shy when it comes to approaching others about her feelings. Until meeting Julia, Trini much like Kimberly was considered "Boy Crazy" after meeting Julia her sexuality slowly came into question. When it came to her brains Trini and Zeran were able to understand Billy's technical jargon early on, and loved to assist Billy in the creation of many of his devices, Zeran included in much of this insperations both helped Billy create the signal blocker that released the Dinozords from Lord Zedd's control. Trini also cared greatly about the environment and would lead campaigns to save important pieces of history, such as the forest spirit statue. Trini does not have many fears, but a fear of heights is one of them. Trini during her time dating Julia became more Blunt and wouldn't sugar coat how she felt. One fear at the start though was Fear of the new feelings, she had never felt anything for another woman until she Met Julia and it was all new to her. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Life Before Zeran Prior to fully meeting Zeran Trini had been aware of the Wizards deeds from her families history books. Her family was one of the few families before Mao Zedong took over starting his Culture Revolution that would lead China down a dark path. Trini is the direct decedent of Sying Kwan, brother to the woman that Lou Chiang was intended to marry. Growing up due to her past Trini tended to keep to her past before meeting Kimberly, Jason, Zack and Billy. Once meeting them she slowly began opening up even becoming the translator for billy's speach. However, one day her past would come back to haunt her. Ghosts Of The Past During "The Butcher Returns! The War For Free Will Begins Again!" Trini and the others were there when Luke Elis entered their lives along with a familiar figure, Zeran Smith. Upon realizing who he was Trini right away booked it home before finding her families history books. Upon discovering the books it was learned that the Zeran of this time and the Zeran from back than were the same person which meant only one thing, The Butcher had returned to finish what he had started against free will all those years ago, Trini wasn't going to allow this by any means! The Kwan Resolve Upon returning to the group Trini was introduced to Luke Elis before a 10.0 Earthquake rocked the city of Angel Grove but to the soon to be rangers, didn't feel like a normal earthquake. Low and behold they ended up being right as they would be teleported away. When they came to they were in area that would latter be revealed as the command center for the power rangers. Luke Elis was revealed to all of them as a second generation ranger, the son of the former red ranger, Francine Hampton-Elis. Upon this revelation Trini had a way, she had to way to stop the butcher! Once this was revealed to them all, Luke and Trini were the only ones who agreed but, Luke and Trini both knew they had to convince the others. Upon an attempt to keep Zack from joining, Luke would end up explaining to the others how this war started, once shown the Rangers would reverse their previous decision, the mighty morphin team had finally been formed! However, The changes in Trini's life were far from over, in fact her entire way of her preferred company would be thrown into question upon the meeting of her ancestor's sister's former loves direct descendant, Julia Chiang. Meeting Julia and Questioning WIP Passions Of Love That Trandsend Time WIP Green With Evil WIP Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Female Green Ranger Category:Female Black Ranger Category:Bisexual Rangers Category:HollowOmega